


i don't want to fall away

by mothbabies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathtubs, Boyfriends, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothbabies/pseuds/mothbabies
Summary: “And I don’t want to miss you anymore. I wish I could stay here with you forever.” Oikawa whispered.“I want that too. Stay with me Tooru.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	i don't want to fall away

“Stop wriggling.”

“But I’m uncomfortable!”

“Then get out.”

So much for a relaxing evening by himself, Iwaizumi thought. He had his night all planned out: order his favourite pizza from the shitty joint down the street, then eat it in the bath whilst watching anime. His one chance to indulge in some personal self-care had been slightly altered by Oikawa’s sudden arrival. Not that he was complaining. It had been at least two weeks since he’d last saw him, due to the overwhelming load of college coursework that had been piling up recently. He wanted to savour every moment of his company while he could.

They’re in the bathtub, bubbles piled up like mountains on their chests, while the strong aroma of lavender lingered in the air due to the addition of far too much lavender oil - a present from Tooru himself so that Iwaizumi could ‘smell more like him’ in a futile attempt to stop him stealing his t-shirts. 

Another sudden movement from Oikawa sent a wave of bathwater sloshing over the side, soaking the ratty bathmat on the floor beside them.

“Idiot! You’re gonna flood my apartment.” Iwaizumi muttered.

The Idiot in question retaliated; “It’s my long legs! You wouldn’t understand, tiny fucker!” 

Oikawa received a prompt whack to the head.

“Bitch! There’s only a couple of centimetres between us.” Iwaizumi did not feel like being called out like this on his self-care day.

“Any excuse to make fun of you, dearest.” Oikawa leant his head back to rest on Iwa’s chest and sighed.

Iwaizumi immediately softened. Pet names had an embarrassingly strong effect on him, turning him into mush in 0.1 seconds. Tooru unfortunately knew this, and used it to his advantage. Iwa placed his hand on Tooru’s damp waves and began to stroke his head affectionately. Oikawa smirked. He knew exactly what he’d done.

A comfortable silence filled the room as the two simply enjoyed each other’s presence. After a while Oikawa’s voice piped up again, softer this time.

“I miss being a kid. When we could stay in the bath for hours with nothing to worry about. I feel like I’m running out of time Hajime.”

“Tooru, we’re nineteen, we have our whole lives ahead of us. You shouldn’t worry about things you can’t control.”

“It’s just- we haven’t seen each other in weeks. I missed you.”

There was a pause.

“And I don’t want to miss you anymore. I wish I could stay here with you forever.” Oikawa whispered.

Iwaizumi bit his lip and leaned forward to press a tender kiss to Oikawa’s temple. After not spending time with him regularly, it was exactly what he needed to hear. He wanted to spend every second of his finite existence with him, and all the other lifetimes after that. 

“I want that too. Stay with me Tooru.” 

Oikawa tilted his head back to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes. His cheeks were flushed scarlet and his lashes fluttered upon the impact of slowly descending waterdrops from his saturated curls. Iwaizumi had a vague fuzzy idea about Oikawa being the most beautiful person in the universe, and then the two lovers’ lips impacted, and all conscious thought melted away.

**Author's Note:**

> ~dedicated to my lavender shampoo and love for bathtime~  
> this is my first time writing any type of fic - hope it suffices ;)  
> i plan to write more and improve (i can only get better right?) anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
